MissionBourneAvenger
by JRennerFan
Summary: Clint Barton was just having a nice normal day at Avengers Mansion until his little sister showed up with two men Mission Impossible meets Bourne Legacy meets Avengers! Natasha/Clint, Marta/Aaron!
1. NOT A CHAPTER!

**Hi, I'm new to the whole FanFiction deal so please don't hate my story TOO bad! It's a triple-crossover!**

**Characters Involved (mostly)**

**AVENGERS= Clint Barton/Hawkeye– Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow– (other avengers) - Loki**

**BOURNE LEGACY= Aaron Cross– Doctor Marta S- Jason Bourne**

**MISSION IMPOSSIBLE= William (Will) Brandt- Benjamin Dunn (Benji)**

**OC/ I need help coming up with one; it has to be a girl, a younger sister to all the first people listed above!**

Eye Color-

Hair Color/Length-

Favorites (Food, Music, Book, Color, etc.)-

Hates (same as above)-

Personality-

Weapon of Choice-

Other-

**Please submit your OC! Remember though that it IS their SISTER!**

**50CC3R :{D**


	2. I

**Thank you Audrey Whyte, 2funE4U, SgtGroganSG, Redraven274, and sv4me for your different characters and I don't want to pick just one so I kind of made them squish together if that's alright with you! I'm thinking much later in the book I'll need a girlfriend for Will so maybe I'll have another little contest.**

**AVENGERS= Clint Barton/Hawkeye– Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow– (other avengers) - Loki**

**BOURNE LEGACY= Aaron Cross– Doctor Marta S- Jason Bourne**

**MISSION IMPOSSIBLE= William (Will) Brandt- Benjamin Dunn (Benji)**

**Name**- Ryliegh (Ry) Gamble

**Codename**- Hellcat

**Eye Color**- Green/Gray

**Hair Color/Length**- Just below shoulder-length blonde hair.

**Favorites (Food, Music, Book, Color, etc.)**- Steak, oldies/country, purple, and turtles.

**Hates (same as above)**- Pop, pink, spiders, Valentine's Day, and idiots.

**Personality**- Sarcastic, serious but knows how to joke, not a hopeless romantic, loyal.

**Weapon of Choice**- Throwing knives, carries a gun always but prefers her knives, and her hands of course.

**Other**- Knows kickboxing, Jiu-Jitsu, Judo, Nijutsu, and Aikido. Currently single. She does favors for SHIELD, and she's an ex-carnie.

**Chapter 1- What the Heck?**

**Clint's POV**

I stood next to Tasha at the dinner table waiting along with the rest of the Avengers for Pepper to bring over the spaghetti.

The empty chair across from me was filled as Loki sat down in it. My originally dark mode ten folded when he looked over to me.

Ever since the Battle of Manhattan, Loki and Thor went back to Asguard (AN/do you spell it like that?) to receive punishment for his crimes, and of course Odin choose banishment to Earth. That one seems real popular with him.

Thor decided to come back as well since Odin was at full power and nothing would touch his beloved kingdom. Now, Loki was at Stark Towers with the rest of us because Fury thought we'd be the only ones to control him. He didn't even have any powers anymore for goodness sake!

Loki muttered a small hello and Steve and Banner returned the favor. Thor boomed a welcome to his brother that made Loki cringe.

Turning to Nat I lifted my eyebrows slightly and turned my head a bit to the left (I don't know if I can last any longer here).

She rolled her eyes at me (stop being such a pansy Barton).

"Here you go, hot and ready to be eaten by seven grown men and two women," Pepper announced once the third bowl of pasta was placed on the table next to the giant platter of rolls. Wow it's truly a miracle that we aren't all insanely fat pigs.

Tony and Thor immediately began piling food unto their plates and shoveling into their mouths while everyone else was a bit more… conservative.

I looked at Natasha who'd barely moved since we'd sat down. My foot tapped hers and she looked up at me.

I raised one eyebrow (what's up?). But Nat just shook her head and started scooping some noodles unto her plate. Ok, something's definitely up then.

After decided I'd confront her during training Jarvis announced a visitor was at the door.

"Who is it Jarvis?" Pepper asked.

"The woman says that she must see Mr. Barton straight away," the British robot answered.

I looked up and saw everyone's eyes on me including a penetrating stare from Natasha. "Don't look at me," I muttered snagging a roll from the table.

"What's her name?" Tony asked, interested now.

A pause and then, "Hellcat, she said Mr. Barton would know what that means."

In a second I was on my feet and Natasha was right behind me, the rest followed soon after. Finally I made it to the door and flung it open.

Lo and behold standing there was none other than Ryliegh, my little sister, and behind her, Aaron and Will, my brothers.

**Tell me if you want me to incorporate other characters from these movies or you want to see someone from some other Jeremy Renner movie!**

**50CC3R :{D**


	3. II

**Thank you Sakurayuuki19, Runawayvegas, and Audrey Whyte for your reviews!**

**Ry's POV**

I smiled up at Clint, dropped my duffle, and threw my arms around him in a tight hug.

He quickly returned it and spun me around in a circle before setting me back down and grinning like an idiot.

"What are you doing here Ry?" he asked excitedly.

Behind me Aaron scoffed, "What are we, cat liver?"

Clint smirked, "Worse." I laughed and looked around Clint.

"Hey Tasha, how've you been?" I asked, and she shrugged and tilted her head. "Glad to hear it," I said before turning back to Clint. "You going to let us in? Or introduce us?"

Clint smiled before retrieving my duffle bag and letting us in much to the bemusement of the other Avengers.

"Guy's I'd like you to meet my siblings. Aaron, Will, and Ryliegh," he announced gesturing to each one of us in turn.

"Oh my gosh there are three of him!" Tony cried then looked at me. "A _very_ good looking female Barton."

"My last name is Gamble actually," I corrected.

"Yeah, I'm Aaron Cross, and that's Will Brandt," Aaron informed them.

"My name is Tony Stark genius bil-"

"Genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, yeah we know," An old-fashioned looking man finished for him smirking a bit.

"Guys this is Pepper Potts, Captain Steve Rogers, Dr. Bruce Banner, Thor, and Loki," Natasha rattled off then watched as I zeroed my gaze on the man in the back, Loki.

He looked at me harshly like I was the worst of the quote on quote 'scum' here.

This beast had controlled my brother's mind without a second thought yet he still had the audacity to look at me as though _I_ were the monster here! The arrogance.

I didn't realize everyone had continued on with their conversation until Clint let out a whistle and clapped Aaron on the back, he must have told him about his girlfriend Marta.

"She's flying out here tomorrow; we thought it'd be better for her safety if they couldn't put us on the same flight," Aaron informed Clint.

"Where will you all be staying?" Pepper wondered. I looked at my brothers then at her.

"Most likely Clint's apartment," Will answered. I nodded in agreement before Tony waved his arms around.

"Nonsense! You guys can stay here, there's plenty of room," he announced.

"Okay," I replied easily, hiking the strap up higher on my shoulder. "Where to Stark?"

**Sorry it's short but that's what I got and if you have any ideas for me I'd gladly take them! PLEASE!**

**50CC3R :{D**


	4. III

**Thanks Audrey Whyte, Telekenetic in the usa, and anonymous14 for the reviews mean a lot!**

**Clint's POV**

Once Pepper had led my siblings away everyone immediately had zeroed there gazes in on me. "What?" I demanded.

"You have brothers," Steve pointed out.

"And not to mention a rockin' sister!" Tony blurted causing me to smirk.

"She will destroy you Stark if you do something she doesn't like," I informed him solemnly.

He laughed like I'd just told the funniest joke in the world then noticed my expression. "Oh, wait, you were serious?"

"If you thought I was dangerous and scary when I'm angry. You'll be hiding underneath your bed for months after witnessing her menacing wrath," I promised before walking the way I'd seen Pepper take before.

This was going to be _very_ interesting…

**Loki's POV**

Ryliegh Gamble? What a simpleton name for a filthy mortal. It suited her.

I'm not stupid though; anyone could take just one look at her and tell she was absolutely gorgeous. Luscious blond hair, big grey eyes that held a lifetime of hardships but a lingering humor as well. Curves in all the right places, and lips which begged to be kissed. She was a fighter no doubt about it, you only had to glace at her to see that bright burning fire lingering beneath the surface.

But like Natasha and the other women around here she was mortal. And no matter how beautiful or attractive that would never change, they'd always be beneath me.

Moving away from the remaining Avengers I made my way to the chambers Tony had 'graciously' given me.

As I turned the final corner I slammed into something. Instinctively I reached out and steadied the object.

Looking down I saw none other than Ryliegh. I towered over her immensely and my hands were still clutching her shoulders.

"You can let go now," she informed me, and I dropped her as if she were aflame.

After sidestepping her I was about to finally reach my door handle when she stopped me in my tracks.

"I forgive you Loki." I whipped around but she was gone. Forgive me for what? I have not robbed her of anything! Then I thought of Barton.

How could she possibly forgive me for such an awful crime? Forgive me a monster? Perhaps she meant something else? I couldn't think of anything else though.

I'll ask her tomorrow, I decided before entering my room and collapsed on my bed.

Sleep came easily to me tonight…

**Ry's POV**

He has nice hands, I thought for the twentieth time in the last two minutes. An artist's hands made for building masterpieces that felt so wonderful on her shoulders. How good would they feel-

Stop it! I shouted at myself. That was a one-time deal, never to happen again.

I looked at my brothers all chatting it up in Clint's room since it was the largest, they were all smiling and enjoying themselves.

Maybe our family could finally be put back together again…

**Aaron's POV**

I saw Ry entering the room with a dazed expression. Okay, what guy do I have to threaten?

I knew that look; it was the I-just-the-most-amazing-person look, same one I give to Marta every time I see her.

Ah Marta… Tomorrow she'll be here and meet my family.

She'll be able to see another side of me I could never explain to her with words. The visual aid was indeed necessary for this one.

Only one more day before things change more, hopefully for the better…

**Did you enjoy it? Next chapter is mostly Clintasha so I hope your all cool with that. Please review!**

**50CC3R :{D**


	5. IV

**Thank you luckymickey619, I Know Love Hurts 2010, and Audrey Whyte for reviewing! I'm sorry this took me forever plus 40 days but school sucks so… Oh, and there's a little of Aaron/Marta at the beginning before all of the Clintasha stuff just so you know.**

**Aaron's POV**

I woke up refreshed and ready to start the day.

Number one on my list: _**GO GET MARTA IDIOT.**_ A personal favorite of mine might I add. Quickly as possible I pulled the first things my hand touched and slid my aviator shades into position; time to go.

I walked down to the main area of Stark Tower and saw a tall figure standing at the balcony.

Moving swiftly but quietly I didn't want to bug whoever was awake so early in the morning as they stood looking out at the sunrise profoundly. Snatching a peach from a basket on top of the stainless steel countertop, I made my way towards the elevator.

A voice stopped me tough. "Barton?" The man asked before turning around to look at me clearly.

"No, Cross," I replied while scanning the man. He was the same person that had stolen my brother's will, Loki.

The man in question cleared his throat and glanced around nervously before saying, "Look, I don't want to get off on the wrong foot and I know that what I did to brother is terrible and I know that you probably want to kill me painfully and make me pay, but I am truly and sincerely sorry for what I did to you, your family, and certainly Barton."

His words were so genuine and honest it took me a while to process them even with having an extremely sharp and adaptable mind. Loki's open green eyes were filled with such shame and guilt I knew what had to be said.

"You're forgiven." **(AN/ Really touching, sweet, kind of really mini vomit but you know. Now for some Clintasha)**

**Natasha's POV**

They entire Barton family in one place, that's just the universe begging for trouble.

I sat at my table cleaning my Gluck for the third time in a row. It was pristine but I had nothing better to do with my time. I let my mind drift as I repeated actions I could do in my sleep.

I thought of Clint, how was he holding up? He hadn't been sparring with me since the battle. Was he afraid he'd hurt me? Did he think I was scared of him and didn't want him around anymore? A rap on my door jarred me from my thoughts.

"Coming," I announced, quickly reassembling my gun before answering the door. There stood Clint with his hands in his pockets and a stupid grin on his face.

"Hi Tasha," he said looking from the ground back up to me. Hold the phone, was Clint actually _nervous_? Was that even possible for him?

"Hey Clint what's up?" I questioned a bit suspicious.

He rubbed the back of his neck causing the black, short-sleeve shirt he was wearing to show off his _very _well-muscled arms I tried my hardest not to stare at.

Clint cleared his throat before answering, "I was wondering if you'd like to come talk a quick walk with me before dinner since I'll be stuck with my family playing poker and being swindled of all the money I possess."

I laughed, "And which one of our family members will be taking your money this fine evening?"

"Ry, who else?" Clint replied laughing along with me.

Once we'd gotten our breathing under control Clint rubbed his neck uncomfortably again, "So… That walk? Yes or no? I'm still waiting for an answer on that one you know."

Go on a nice, long walk alone with my handsome, funny, and all-around amazing partner for ten years and best friend for seven? Or sit in my room nursing a bottle of vodka while watching reruns of the Mentalist or maybe NCIS? I think the smartest answer to go with is a bit obvious folks.

"I'd love to Clint."

**Clint's POV**

_She said yes, I can't believe she said yes. Okay Clint, don't just stand there like an idiot say something else!_

I cleared my throat again, "Do you want to grab a jacket or something?"

Natasha nodded and disappeared into her closet before emerging donning her brown leather jacket.

"Coming?" Natasha joked as she moved passed me to the hallway.

I smiled behind her back, "Of course." The elevator ride was long and silent.

Just as I thought I was about to suffocate with the lack of noise the elevator doors opened up and Natasha took hold of my hand.

"Remember Kuwait?" I blurted out, hoping to start any form of conversation. Natasha laughed at my outburst.

"Yes, who could forget when you called the mark by the wrong name while you were about to close the deal with her? But it was even better when she slapped you across the face before stomping on your toes and then poured her wine on your head," she snickered as she recounted the story.

"What about Bangladesh? When you had to seduce that fat, greasy crime boss?" I suggested the adventure making me smile just thinking about it.

"He was the worst! And reeked of sweat and toxic waste."

"I think that was cologne Nat," I corrected her.

She waved her hand submissively, "It might as well have been the same thing; it was revolting."

I chuckled, but grunted when her elbow landed painfully on my ribcage. "Ouch," I muttered playfully.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Toughen up wimp."

"You hurt my feelings when you say things like that sweetie-pie."

"If you wish to keep all of your appendages intact then you will never call me that again ever," Natasha threatened.

"What about Dear?"

"No."

"Sugar?"

"No."

"Honey Buns?"

"Definitely not."

"Sweetheart?"

"Only if you want me to severely hurt you."

"Muchkins?"

"Where do you come up with this crap?" Natasha demanded, trying to look annoyed but her eyes sparkled with happiness.

"My genius and creativity are bounteous, endless, and infinite!" I explained solemnly.

"You do realize that those words basically mean all of the same things _right_?" Natasha informed me, speaking slowly as if talking to a five-year old.

I sniffled, "Excuse me for trying to expand your vocabulary a little more."

We walked in silence, still holding hands and enjoying not having six other people constantly swarming around them.

A few minutes passed before Natasha broke the quiet.

"Clint, did you mean what you said during Budapest?" Natasha whispered suddenly. I thought for a moment, thinking back.

Budapest had been a rough mission, it started out as a simple dress up, dance with the mark, lead him away from the party, and kill him type deal that Natasha excelled at. But a mole inside SHIELD had tipped him off. Natasha had been taken captive, and they grabbed me to. We were tied to chairs, and tortured for information; the mark had assaulted Nat in front of me making me want to cry for her and had threatened to cut my eyes out. Later after we'd finally freed ourselves and made it back to the safe house we fell asleep protecting each other from the nightmares, the uncertainty. Once I was sure Nat was asleep I'd told her those three famous words.

We stood still and I looked into Tasha's expecting and somewhat hopeful green eyes.

Cupping her face with my hands I leaned closer placing a lingering kiss on her forehead then murmured, "постоянно."

Delicate hands wrapped around my wrists holding me still. "Я люблю тебя," Natasha whispered.

I pulled away long enough to see her smile before capturing her lips with my own. It was sweet, caring, and completely ironic for a couple of master assassins.

Of course loving and tender only went on for so long before we needed more and more. When breath became an essential I pulled back, moving my hands lower to Nat's hips, and feeling hers slip up to my chest.

"That was fun, what's next?" I joked, and was rewarded with a sly grin from Tasha that made me a little woozy.

Her clever fingers played with the collar of my shirt making me shiver unexpectedly.

Nat's lips trailed their way up to me ear while her hands ran up and down my front, "Now we can go back to my room hmm? Since yours is a bit… Crowded." I tried to keep what little self-restraint I had while nodding.

_Guess I'm missing Poker Night._

**Save a tree and review!**


	6. V

**Thank you I Know Love Hurts 2010 and Flyingpigz1 for reviewing!**

**Ry's POV**

"Where's Clint?" I asked my brothers and Marta who sat off to the side, wisely not participating in our game of poker.

Will smirked, "Natasha's nowhere in sight either." Aaron and I laughed.

"Boy finally manned up," Aaron joked and I say Marta hid a smile behind her book.

I sighed, "And to think, all that money that could have had a new home in my pocket. Wasted."

The boys laughed and Marta giggled, unable to keep up her straight face any longer.

A couple minutes passed in silence and my continual victory until there was a knock at the door.

"Got it," Marta announced, springing to her feet. Will and I caught Aaron looking at her backside out of the corner of his eye and a new round of howling commenced.

"Stop up," he grumbled.

"Can I help you?" Marta asked and we all craned our heads to see who was at the door.

It was Loki of all people. He looked up from his shoes and locked eyes with me before turning his attention back to Marta.

Loki cleared his throat uncomfortably, "I was wondering if Ryliegh was available but she not I can go-"

I grabbed my newly won cash before pushing out my chair, nodding to my brothers, and going to the door. "I'm available," I assured him politely.

Marta looked from him to me before retreating back to the other room. We stood there for a moment in silence staring each other down.

"Well?" I questioned smiling up at Loki.

He gave a tiny one back in response, "I wanted to talk."

"So talk," I told him.

"Not here," he whispered as he grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. I snagged the door shut behind us as Loki began tugging me along to the rooftop.

"What is it?" I demanded once the cool night air kissed our skin.

Loki paced for a moment then stopped abruptly, grabbing my shoulders and staring deeply into my eyes, "How could you possibly forgive me? After what I did to your brother? This city? These people? The lives I destroyed? The irreparable damage I caused?"

Holding onto his wrists I matched his penetrating gaze.

"Because you're not the monster I thought you were. You may be a stuck up, self-obsessed, dim-witted spoiled brat but you still have a heart and deserve a second chance, just like the rest of us."

**Yeah, more mushy-gushiness, but I think soon some cool crap will go down. Not sure what though. Thoughts and suggestions are always more than welcome!**

**:{D**


	7. VI

**Sorry it's been forever and a half ago, but people get busy and I'm not going to list a thousand and one excuses for you because trust me there are that many.**

**Will's POV**

Two bit the dust, and only two left. I wish I was Clint at the moment; he was probably having _such_ a better time than me.

Anyways, I could tell that Aaron was about to abandon our game for to spend 'quality time' with Marta, the woman he _lives_ with, and ditch me, the person he only sees _once_ a year maybe twice.

Unfair? Unjust? What I would probably do? Oh heck yes to all of the above.

But that doesn't change the fact that I'm going to have to result to plucking out my eyes for entertainment.

Eleven minutes passed and I could see that look in Aaron's eyes, this game was going to be over any second.

"Royal flush, eat it up loser. Now if you excuse me I was thinking about talking a walk. Marta?" he asked standing up and grabbing his coat. She smiled and pulled him out of the apartment in response.

I stayed sitting alone, _this_ is depressing…

**Clint's POV**

This has got to be the best day I've ever had by a long shot…

**Aaron's POV**

Finally alone time with Marta. "So, how is it seeing your family again after so long?" she asked as we existed the building.

I smiled fondly, "It's interesting like always, but Clint's been compromised worse than ever. He needs us after always trying to look after us like the hawk he's named for. Luckily he has his partner Natasha and his team or else he'd probably have gone insane by now. Coulson gave him his second chance when Clint was lost and we couldn't be there for him, and now he's gone and Clint blames himself as he tends to do in most cases."

Marta nodded understandingly. "That makes sense, so what's the plan?"

I hesitated a bit, good question; did we even have a plan?

"Until the situation calls for otherwise we'll simply be here with him like the old days were we inseparable."

And hopefully that would be enough…

**Ry's POV**

We stared each other down for several moments, daring the other to speak first. Finally Loki didn't seem able to contain himself any longer.

"You Midguardians have to be the strangest creatures to ever come to be," he informed me, a bemused expression on his face.

I laughed a little, "I'm going to take that as a compliment, I pride myself on being individualistic."

Loki cracked a tinsy smile, where the corners of his lips curled ever-so slightly.

"Was that all you wanted to talk about? Or was there something else troubling your mind?" I inquired not sure if I wanted to stay talking to this immortal god or go back to thieving from my older brothers.

Loki hesitated a while before nodding affirmatively, "Would you be interested in a game of chess? I wish to see if your mind is as sharp as your tongue."

"Even sharper," I countered without missing a beat. "Let's make a beat out of it shall we?" I proposed as Loki gestured to a chess board set up across the roof.

He looked up at me curiously, "And what do you suppose we wager?"

"Winner gets a favor to be cashed in now or at the later date."

"You've got yourself a deal," he told me.

I held out my hand to shake on it, Loki put his hand in mine and I had to ignore the fire his touch sent through me as I looked him in the eyes and smiled wolfishly.

This was going to be fun…

* * *

_**VOTE!**_

**What do you want next chapter to be on?**

**1. Clint/Natasha**

**2. Aaron/Marta**

**3. Loki/Ry**

**4. Will/OC (or someone else, you tell me)**

**5. Tony/Pepper**

**6. Thor/Jane**

**7. Bruce/Betty**

**8. Steve/OC (or someone else, you tell me)**


	8. VII

**It was a tie so I flipped a coin. Will and Jane won! I hope you meant the one from Mission Impossible and not Thor's Jane, because that's who I did! Please enjoy.**

**Will's POV**

I looked around Clint's room. What to do, what to do. No siblings to bother, no woman to charm, and no guns to shot, absolutely nothing.

I sighed and ran a hand over my face; maybe I could call someone on the team, see if they were in New York.

Just as my fingers curled around my phone it started ringing. Angels began singing I swear.

Hurriedly I answered it without checking the caller ID. "Hello?" I answered, trying and failing to not sound as desperate as I felt.

A throaty chuckle was heard over the speaker.

"Miss me already Brandt?" Ah, Jane, my spitfire goddess with gorgeous legs and deadly accuracy to boot. What a woman.

"More than you know," I admitted chuckling woefully.

Jane laughed again, and I felt my insides proceed to melt into mush; wow I'm going soft. "I can fix that you know," Jane informed me.

My interest was spiked immediately, "Is that so?"

"Very."

I rubbed my chin thinking about how bored I was… "How?" I demanded.

"Getting desperate are we now?" Jane joked.

A man can only take so much! "Yes, now tell me how!"

She laughed again before asking, "Why don't you just open the door?"

Immediately I shot like a rocket towards the door and flung it open to reveal a grinning and beautiful Jane Carter behind it.

"Well, hello gorgeous, long time, no see," I grinned impishly.

Jane rolled her eyes, "It's been five days Drama Queen, I think you'll live." Of course in response, my grin only got wider. "Are you going to invite me in or just stand there looking like an idiot?" she demanded.

I gestured for her to come in, which she did immediately.

As soon as the door was shut we were locked in a right embrace, flush against one another. "Where are your siblings?" Jane asked.

"Out," I replied and now so completely glad about that particular piece of knowledge.

"We could go out for dinner? See a movie maybe?" she suggested.

I nodded, "Both, but let's just stay here for a little longer, I love holding you like this."

Jane laughed. "Sentimental cheese ball," she accused.

"Don't I know it," I replied without missing a beat, knowing secretly she loved it too even if she'd never admit it out loud to me.

A couple minutes passed and my back started to cramp, okay time to move.

"So, about that dinner? What are your thoughts one that particular subject?"

Jane laughed and I smiled, feeling very accomplished to be one of very few people to hear her real laugh, not the fake airy one she gave to targets.

"I was thinking maybe of going to the Chocolate Bar, I _love_ their hot chocolate," Jane answered, untangling our limbs from one another.

I snatched by jacket from the rack and held out my arm which she latched onto, then of course in typical Jane fashion, proceeded to drag me from the room.

This was shaping up to be a not-so-boring day after all…

_**VOTE!**_

**What do you want next chapter to be about?**

**1. Clint/Natasha**

**2. Aaron/Marta**

**3. Loki/Ry**

**X 4. Will/OC (or someone else, you tell me)**

**5. Tony/Pepper**

**6. Thor/Jane**

**7. Bruce/Betty**

**8. Steve/OC (or someone else, you tell me)**

* * *

**X means that it's already been chosen.**


	9. VIII

**Thanks for voting folks (voting closed on 2/20/13). Only two people voted and so I flipped a coin again and it was Loki and Ry! Please enjoy.**

**Loki's POV**

The game started off slow with silence from both parts of the board.

It was my move; I planned out each possible movement and decided on my third pawn. Best plan would be to draw her out.

When I completed to my turn I looked up to see Ry already watching me with mild curiosity in her gray eyes. Just as I was about to ask her what the matter was she beat me to it.

"What's Asgaurd like?" Ry blurted, taking me by surprise.

Asgaurd? She wanted to know of my home and not why I did what I did to her planet? I sat there slack jawed until Ry nudged me gently with her foot to catch my attention.

"So… Asgaurd? What's it like there, lots of people? Come on, don't keep me in suspense Loki," Ry joked as she decided picked up her rook from its resting place and eliminated one of my bishops.

I smiled up at her while I contemplated how to respond. "It's the most beautiful place you'll ever see," I began before moving a piece. "There are golden towers that reach the sky and have stood for eternity. The sky is such a pure blue and stretches farther than the eye could ever hope to see." Another pawn bites the dust. "Also the ocean is much more tumultuous than yours is and deeper too. Odin's palace, where Thor and I were raised, is suspicious and grand. Fit for a King, fit for the gods."

Ry nodded and stared intently at the board before sliding her bishop across it.

"Okay, you've told me about Asgaurd but what was it like to grow up a prince huh? As great and miraculous and it appears?" she questioned me, a small grin gracing her soft and full lips. Wait what? Where had that come from? Goodness I sound like a sap and I hardly know this woman!

"Well," I stopped.

What was I to tell her? That everything I knew about my childhood had been a lie? Or it was all flowers and roses being excluded by all but Thor and Mother, taking refuge in my books and magic?

"It was amazing, more than anyone could hope for. Thor and I had everything and each other. We went on many adventures, seen many strange lands. Life as a prince was great until Thor was to be King and doom our realm and I discovered my true parentage."

Ry gave me a sad smile. Not one of pity I noticed, but of understanding. Something I was very grateful for, pity could do me nothing. I took her bishop before she swiftly took my queen.

"Checkmate, I win," she pointed out with a satisfied smile. I did a double take and examined the board again. Sure enough the mortal had trapped my King.

I sighed, "So you have. What favor did you have in mind?"

Ry cocked her head as if in deep thought. "To be cashed in at a later date," she announced still smiling. I found myself grinning back at her.

Ry stood up and I mimicked the gesture. She put out her hand and we shook, and exactly like last time I felt a fire blaze from our connected hands throughout my body.

I revealed in the sensation and stared at Ry. Was she experiencing this as well?

"Until next time Loki," Ry whispered before turning around and leaving.

Even after she'd long been gone, Ry's touch still lingered over my skin. A sly grin teased it's was unto my face.

If such a simple touch brought on feelings such as this, what a kiss would do I wondered…

_**VOTE!**_

**What do you want next chapter to be about?**

**1. Clint/Natasha**

**2. Aaron/Marta**

**3. Tony/Pepper**

**4. Thor/Jane**

**5. Bruce/Betty**

**6. Steve/OC (or someone else, you tell me)**


	10. IX

**Thank you all so much for voting you guys are all great! The winners are… Clint and Natasha! (Voting closed 3/7/13) Please enjoy.**

**Clint's POV**

I was sleeping rather soundly and peacefully when hot, small kisses began to pepper the scars along my chest, leaving behind a fiery trail in their wake. Not a bad way to wake up, I thought happily.

"Natasha," I murmured, not quite ready to face the world just yet. My partner's short hair tickled my chest as she inclined her head towards mine.

"Yes Clint?" she asked, that low husky voice nearly melting my insides into mush.

My arms twisted ever tighter around Natasha and she snuggled in. Who would have ever thought that an especially skilled master assassin would be so into the whole cuddling scene? Not me that's for sure.

I combed my fingers through Natasha's hair, sighing in the simplicity.

"What now beautiful?" I didn't bother to elaborate; she knew exactly what I was asking about. Was this going to become a so-so thing? Or would, _could_, the two broken assassins become something more?

Natasha smirked devilishly up at me, "We certainly can't go back now that I've had you."

My heart gave a little pitter-patter and a pleasant warmth enveloped me.

"Forward it is then," I concluded. "So Tasha, I heard about this lovely little café with the best hot chocolate in New York. How does tomorrow morning sound?"

Natasha laughed. "Why Clint, are you asking me on a date?" she teased. I tucked a rebel lock of hair behind her ear and angled my face down next to hers.

"Are you saying yes?"

Natasha chuckled, "I could never say no to you Clint."

I smiled as our lips fused and knotted my fingers into her hair, while my other hand slid down the curve of her back. We continued and as I started to resume certain 'activities' from earlier Natasha pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked, instantly worried.

She shook her head, "Clint, if we are going to do this we need ground rules okay?"

Hesitantly I nodded, ready to hear her out and comply with her every wish and whim.

"Okay, on missions, we can't become reckless if the other is compromised and we keep work professional," Natasha explained.

I nodded although if Natasha was in danger no force on Earth or any other planet could stop me from saving her.

"Also, no kids." I felt my heart fall. "Until," Natasha added, "we're done with SHIELD and my ledger is finally clear. Then we can start our family, go away and start fresh. Stark can't know about this either. Do we have a deal Clint?"

I brought my hands to Natasha's cheeks, framing her face.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world Tasha," I told her with conviction, my eyes meeting hers with an intense fire that it burned what was left of my battered and torn soul.

"I love you," I professed and kissed her with all my might. Natasha gasped and returned the kiss with equal fever.

When air had become a necessity we reluctantly pulled apart and our rugged breathing mixed, noses pressed against each other and bodies entwined.

"I love you too Clint."

_**VOTE!**_

**What do you want next chapter to be about?**

**1. Aaron/Marta**

**2. Tony/Pepper**

**3. Thor/Jane**

**4. Bruce/Betty**

**5. Steve/OC (or someone else, you tell me)**


End file.
